


Prologue

by pulveremcomedesligulas



Series: LU Tangled [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), but the others show up and are important too, did i mention this is a tangled au, he's not necessarily a nice guy in this, i'm sorry for any king rhoam fans, its just a prologue, more characters will make appearances later, not his fault but its how it is, this one doesn't have many tags, wild and botw zelda centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulveremcomedesligulas/pseuds/pulveremcomedesligulas
Summary: The prophecy had been clear. A child born from the Line of the Hero born the same year as a princess born with the Blood of the Goddess. The birth of this child would foretell the end of his reign.A Tangled au written for the Linked Universe.





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of a late night brainstorming session on the discord server that I’ve finally undertaken the responsibility of writing. It’s loosely inspired by the movie Tangled, but instead of magical hair... well, we’ll just have to see. I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Based off the characters from linked universe on tumblr

**17 Years Ago**

_The prophecy had been clear. A child born from the Line of the Hero born the same year as a princess born with the Blood of the Goddess. The birth of this child would foretell the end of his reign. The King of Hyrule knew which family was of the line of the Hero. He knew the truth about what had happened to the Hero of Time._

_The Hero of Time lived on a ranch about a day or so away from the castle and Castle Town. He was trying to live a quiet life, the King knew that. But the fact was that he was married, and he would have children. He had one already. Born five years ago, the King knew this child was not the one the prophecy spoke of. He had not heard if another child was to be born in that family but…_

_The Queen was pregnant. They had tried for years to have a child, and now the Queen was expecting their first born._

_And if that child was a girl - a princess born of the royal bloodline that descended from the Goddess Hylia herself…_  


_The prophecy would be set into motion._

**13 Years Ago**

_The Hero of Time had kept his younger son hidden for the last four years, but the King had finally found a way to the child. The Yiga had explained that they could easily reach the child and easily remove him._  


_The King needed the young hero out of the equation. Needed him to be eliminated so guarantee that his reign would continue._  


_So the King agreed for the Yiga to take the young hero. He instructed them to take him away on to Great Plateau - an area of Hyrule that was unreachable to most - and finish it there._  


…  


_They took the young boy in the dead of night from his parents’ ranch. As instructed by the King, they took the child to the Great Plateau._  


_The young hero was foretold to one day defeat the one they had pledged allegiance to, the Demon King Ganon. The King was worried about the end of his reign, but he didn’t realize how much more there was at stake._  


_So the Yiga took the child to the Plateau, where they intended to kill him, but were confronted with Sheikah warriors. There was a battle - one they were not able to win._  


_They lost the child._  


…  


_The Sheikah knew the child was gravely injured, in a way they could not heal with mere potions. They did not have time to get him to Zora’s Domain to be healed by the great healers of the Zora race. There was only one solution._  


_They were not sure what would happen to a four year old put in the Shrine of Resurrection._

**11 Years Ago**

_It wasn’t like he had asked to be carried off by a bird. He had just been trying to find his sword. He probably should have thought better than to go around in Minish size._  


_The bird had dropped him off on top of a strange plateau. He’d watched from the sky as the bird carried him, and as the bird dropped him, he realized that he would have no way off of this plateau._  


_He was dropped close to a cave carved deep into the side of a cliff. Reverting to his regular size, he thought:_  


_May as well explore it._  


_Deep within the cave, he found a strange pedestal. Approaching it slowly, he jumped at a strange melodic sound that rung through the cavern. He jumped again when a hissing sound from the end of the room pulled his attention. As he got closer to the pedestal, he heard the slow churning of gears and realizes the lid of the pedestal was lifting. There’s the slow sound of rushing water, then silence._  


_The Hero of the Four Sword cautiously peered into the bed. Slowly blinking up at him was the bright blue eyes of a young eight year old boy._  


…  


_The four years had been quiet. The King had heard nothing from the Yiga during that time. He assumed the job had been completed._  


_Until his daughter Zelda began to have dreams. One dream that showed her a small teen in a colorful tunic, walking into a cavern where he discovered a strange mechanism. An odd mechanical bed that opened to reveal a young boy Zelda’s age, with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair._  


_It was then the King realized that the Yiga had failed. That the young hero was still alive._  


_It was this news that caused Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, the King of Hyrule, to fully fall to the darkness._  


…  


_Under the dark cover of night, the Skeikah helped two figures flee from the castle. A mother and her young daughter, barely eight years of age._  


_It was a long journey to Gerudo Town._


End file.
